Christmas Party
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: The Kaiba's have to throw their regular Christmas party, but this year is different. This year Yami is also present at the party. It is short and fun to read, hope you enjoy. Yami/Seto -JJ


Every year it was the same for Seto Kaiba, the cold stoic business man that everyone had nicknamed, "The Ice Prince". Every year, Mokuba would invite friends over for a Christmas party and Seto had to invite Business men for political reasons.

Seto hated it for many reasons, one – he had to dress up in a tuxedo while he preferred to dress in his trench coat and normal attire. 2 – He had to force to be with all the annoying friends of Yugi and that squad. 3 – The business men that had been invited wanted to probably start talking about some new business plan to get them even more money and they would try to use Kaiba to get it. 4 – The list goes on and on.

As people came through the door, they would hug Mokuba and then professionally greet Kaiba but without ever touching him and DEFINIETLY not giving him a hug. Seto knew that he liked it that way, but sometimes a twinge of something made him almost long to be held in an embrace the way they did his cherished little brother.

This year was no different, except maybe for the fact it was the first Christmas since The Pharaoh had beaten Yugi in Egypt and the Gods received the millennium items and also rewarded The Pharaoh with a body of his own. But that was the only difference this year.

"Hello… welcome… good to see you… happy you could come… glad you made it… nice of you to come… it's so good to see you… thanks for coming…"

All of these greetings could be heard from Seto's little brother Mokuba, those and many more. Seto however just kept his lovely greeting to, "Humph…" No one ever said that Seto Kaiba was obligated to be kind. In fact, many still wondered how Mokuba is so kind while growing up with a brother like Seto Kaiba.

No matter if this was his party and he made the rules, Seto still had to stand at the door and see people as they came in. He was already wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere else, when HE walked through the door. HE was the King of Games and Kaiba's arch rival. HE was the only person that Seto found remotely intriguing… ok that's a lie, Seto found him EXTREMELY intriguing, in fact Seto was obsessed with Yami.

"HI MOKIE!"

Yugi screamed and hugged the boy while showing a huge grin.

"HI YUGI! HI YAMI!

Jealously crept into Seto's stomach as his little brother threw his arms around the Pharaoh, who also returned the hug and told him,

"Yes, greetings Mokuba… thank you for inviting us."

Mokuba grinned and took a step back and replied,

"We are so thankful you could come!"

Seto growled as Mokuba inferred that Seto was also happy they could come.

"Nice to see you too Kaiba."

The Pharaoh said and turned his crimson eyes to meet Seto's azure ones. Yami smiled a little, almost in a challenging way but it was enough to make butterflies scatter in the handsome brunet's stomach. Seto ignored all this and just replied

"Humph".

Mokuba then greeted the other part of Yugi's group, which was always – Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura. After 10 minutes that seemed like entirety to Seto, everyone had arrived and Mokuba and Seto were allowed to go do whatever they wanted, as long as they STAYED at the party.

Mokuba went excitedly over to talk with Yugi, apparently a secret plan or something. Seto first took a spot standing by the wall, trying to count the minutes till the party was up. While he was waiting for everything to be done, a few people looked over his way as if wanting to talk to him but Seto just shot them an icy glance and they looked away. After a while of shooting icy glances, he figured it was best to go out to the patio.

Kaiba walked out of the door and immediately noticed the dark figure that was looking out at the frozen lake in his backyard. It was beautiful sight indeed in the moonlight. In a very short time Seto realized that the figure was Yami and grinned, if there was anyone at least somewhat amusing to talk to at the party, Yami was the only one.

"Hello there _Yugi_"

Seto knew that Yami hated being called Yugi anymore. While he said it, Seto made his way and stood next to the tri-haired duelist.

"What do you want _Kaiba_?"

Yami answered in a smooth voice but Seto could tell it held slight anger as Yami said his name. Yami turned his look to the blue eyed man and the said man smirked slightly as Yami's eyes glared back at him, unnerving and unwavering, to prove he was not scared of the icy blue glaciers that Seto's eyes had transformed into.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the night air, you think I want something?"

Yami chuckled and replied,

"I know you want to leave this party, annoying me isn't going to get you out of it."

Seto almost growled, Yami always noticed things he wanted to keep somewhat away from the crimson eyed duelist. Keeping his cool and trying to change the subject and also get the crimsoned eyed man annoyed further, he said,

"Why did you even come to the party, you aren't even inside talking with people."

Yami smirked and replied,

"Well, Mokuba invited me and I thought it would be fun."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't just want the chance to see me?"

Seto teased Yami, expecting the younger man to fight back,

"Yeah, you know just HOW much I love to see you!"

Seto laughed at the sarcastic remark but then slapped a hand to his mouth. Yami looked at him with a slightly confused look but a smile also was present on his handsome face.

"Did I just make you laugh Seto?"

Kaiba growled and put his hand down then blushed slightly for two reasons, One, he had let down his guard and Yami had made him laugh. And Two, Yami had called him Seto, and Seto loved how his rival said his name.

No… I… cleared my throat…"

Seto tried to cover for the fact he had actually laughed in Yami's presence. Yami chuckled, showing that he obviously did not believe Kaiba. Seto then tried to get his pride back,

"No seriously I– "

Seto's voice caught in his throat as he felt a warm body against his and two arms against his back. Seto couldn't breathe, not because of the pressure, but because of the action. Seto swore he was only imagining the pleasurable warmth of Yami's body close to his, he swore it was only in his mind. However the apparent shock on Seto's face was priceless, whether or not it was a hallucination. Yami was gently pressing against Seto's chest and he seemed to fit exactly in the space as if he belonged there. Seto came a little bit back to reality when Yami said in a smooth irresistible voice,

"Don't worry Kaiba, I won't tell anyone you… cleared your throat."

Yami laughed and pulled away, heading for the door to go back to the party but Seto regained control of his body and caught Yami's wrist.

"Huh?"

Yami looked back with confused eyes at the action and saw that Seto's eyes had melted and were not icy anymore, instead they were vivid pools of soft blue. Seto pulled Yami back by the wrist and drew the smaller figure to his body. Seto wrapped his arms around the other and loved how it felt. Seto gently pressed against Yami, taking in the feeling of the delightful pressure of the other against him. Feelings swept through him as he held Yami close to him and he felt as if he never wanted to let go. Yami's confused look suddenly was overtaken by a genuine smile and he placed his arms around Seto again.

"Yami… thank you."

Seto praised the man he was with, something that he rarely did. Yami smiled gently and his fiery eyes turned soft, like two gentle rubies. He pulled apart the hug gently to look up at Seto, who was also looking down at him. Red and Blue stared into each other, but both were soft, unlike the normal intense and fierce gaze the two rivals shared the look was soft.

Seto kept one arm around Yami to keep him close but he moved the other hand up to hold Yami's cheek in his hand. This made the King of games smirk a little and bring back the fierceness of his eyes just a tad. Seto smirked back, meeting the challenge and took his hand off of Yami's cheek. Instead he lightly traced his pointer finger over Yami's smooth lips and felt the texture under his finger. Seto smiled and spoke his mind,

"You have nice lips."

Yami raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Do they tempt you?"

Seto grinned and simply said,

"Yes"

Then looked up, but growled when he saw nothing was above him,

"Damn, no mistletoe."

Yami laughed lightly and replied,

"You need mistletoe for permission to kiss me? And here I thought you were Seto Kaiba."

Seto grinned and said,

"Good point."

Then without warning he moved his hand to the back of Yami's neck and brought the other duelist to his lips.

The kiss was gentle at first for the two rivals and it was everything both wanted. The background melted away and it was just them, in full pleasure of this action. After they had gotten a taste, the kiss became needy as both Seto and Yami wanted more of the other. Tongues caressed the other and Seto moved his hands over Yami's form. Before long, Seto moved his hand down to Yami's butt and grabbed it, making the King of Games jump a little but then grin,

"Play fair Seto."

He playfully growled then teasingly kissed the corner of Seto's mouth, teasing the handsome brunet completely. Seto growled, the teasing made him long to have Yami. The brunet then growled the command,

"Get back over here."

Yami grinned and they met in a heated kiss, easily getting lost to the world and only knowing the enticing lips that pressed against their own.

A figure suddenly blocked the light from the part,

"Hey Yami… WOAH!!"

Tristan's voice broke through the night but the two lovers couldn't care, they had what they wanted. Tristan went a little shakily to Yugi and Mokuba and just as shakily said,

"Y-you guys know about your plan to get Yami and Kaiba together?"

Mokuba and Yugi grinned and replied,

"Yeah, it's perfect! They will have to start liking each other after we use it!"

Tristan laughed uneasily and said,

"You won't need it anymore… they are already together.... outside… pretending to be under mistletoe…"

Yugi's and Mokuba's eyes suddenly grew and they raced to see the couple for themselves. Yugi and Mokuba grinned and high fived each other while they watched the two kiss. Mokuba then laughed and said to Yugi,

"Bet they can't wait for New Years!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

ok well this is the start of a whole line of holidays… I'm starting at Christmas because I had originally just thought of this randomly THEN thought of the others… so yea it starts at Christmas then goes around to the other holidays that I generally do… somewhat at least lol. I don't know some holidays so sorry if I miss a few T-T lol.

If something seems weird, I'm typing this on my laptop and I HATE THE KEYS!!! My real computer literally died… too many viruses so I have to go get it fixed! ^_^''' but anyway I hope you liked it… and the fact that it says they can't wait for New year's means they want to have some 'fun' (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink) on New Years. But anyway I hope you liked it, I know it's kind of… random… but I randomly thought of it while my computer was down so anyway I'm going to stop rambling now. Hope to hear what you think

-JJ


End file.
